Aircraft and other vehicles, including aerospace vehicles, marine vehicles, land vehicles, space vehicles, etc., include many wires and other lines extending through the vehicle. These wires are typically supported on clamps secured to the airframe. Conventional clamps are injection molded and include metallic attachment members, such as mateable threads and grooves. Conventional clamps each experience drawbacks, such as difficulty of installation and use, as well as requiring costly manufacturing processes.